A New Beginning
by Arceus the Creator
Summary: A young pokemon trainer named Akaida travels to other dimensions and makes new friends, as well as new enemies.
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon in any shape, form or fashion. just having a little fun with the characters.

Chapter One - A New Friend

In the world of pokemon there are our three friends; Ash, Brock, and Dawn. Today they are going to Sunnyshore City in the hopes of beating the Electric type gym leader. When they arrive they first go to the pokemon center because Brock's Sudowoodo got hurt in a battle.

After Nurse Joy healed him up they met another pokemon trainer named Akaida. Akaida came up to them and asked them their names and after that told them what her name was. Akaida showed them where the gym leader was and Ash decided to battle with Staravia.

After Ash beat his opponent he looked in his trainer case at his gym badges. He said, "Only a few more badges to go."

The Dawn thanked Akaida for showing them to the gym. So she asked Akaida to join them.

"Of course I will!" said Akaida, a smile on her face.

Akaida said that she had four pokemon for them to ride on. They were fly type pokemon to fly them. It was Noctowl, Staraptor, and two Pidgeoto.

Their next destination Eterna City to beat the grass type gym leader. Akaida wanted to beat her too so Ash and Akaida decided that they would battle her together. But there was one problem; Acadia's fire type pokemon weren't strong enough.

So she decided to battle with her ice type pokemon, Snover. Snover was fine but Pikachu got hurt.

"Off to the Pokemon Center," Brock said.

Nurse Joy and her Chansey healed him right up. Then they noticed Team Galactic's headquarters, the highest point of town. So Akaida went to see what was going on. But she had to battle Team Galactic with her Empoleon. When she got out there wasn't a scratch on him.

Then they noticed a shrine to Palkia, the guardian of spatial dimensions. They went outside of town when they discovered a pokemon that they had never seen before. It was a small pokemon, looking like a blue-green dragon type pokemon with neon green wings. So Akaida captured it and took it to the pokemon scientist that lived in Pastioria City.

His name was Alexander and he was a friend of Akaida's who lived in her home town. Twinleaf Town. Akaida showed the pokemon to Alexander. "Why you've discovered a new pokemon Akaida!" exclaimed Alexander, looking excited.

Then Ash said, "So you get to name it."

Then Brock started yapping saying a whole bunch of his ideas. And Ash said, "Hey, shut up and let her think!"

Then Akaida had it. "Draco," she said.

"Great name," Dawn said, offering the other girl a smile.

And Draco flew in a circle happily.

"Looks like she likes the name too," Brock said.

Then Dawn said, "It looks kind of cute."

Then Alexander said, "It looks like it's dragon type and normal type. It's the first one with those two types!"

Akaida clapped her hands. "I discovered my very own Pokemon!"

But everyone grew hungry, even the pokemon, so they decided to go and get something to eat. Draco wasn't picky, she would eat anything that they gave her. Then, after they ate, they decided that they would walk to the pokemon mansion that was just south of Hearthome City.

When they got there the owner, Mr. Baklot, showed them to his trophy garden in the back where you can see all of the pokemon. "Many rare pokemon tend to come here," he said as they looked at the garden. When they went out they noticed a small and cute Evee. It ran right up to Dawn.

"I think it likes you," said Brock.

The Evee was jumping up and down in the air happily.

Then Dawn said, "I think I'll keep it."

Akaida gazed at the little fluff ball. "I don't need any Evee, I already have a bunch."

Then they saw a Porygon. Brock took one look at it and said, "I'm gonna catch that little guy."

"Gotcha," he said moments later.

The Porygon seemed happy.

* * *

Meanwhile Team Rocket was up to no good. Meowth, their faithful companion, said, "Now's our chance to grab Ash's Pikachu!"

Then Jessie said, "I know but how are we going to catch it?"

James said, "I brought a net."

And right when he said this James pulled out his net. Then Meowth said, "But what if it uses Thunderbolt on us?"

Then Jessie said, "I know, we'll make a cage out of mud."

So they worked on building the cage. "Lightening is vulnerable to mud," said James. When they got the cage built while everyone wasn't looking they snatched Pikachu and put him in the cage. They made off with Pikachu but Akaida saw them.

She said, "Ash! They've got Pikachu!"

Draco chased after them. Dawn tried to catch it but it was no use. Draco was too fast. The little pokemon followed them to a hideout where they had been staying. They carried Pikachu inside. They left Meowth as a guard.

Draco challenged Meowth to a battle.

Meowth said, "Hah, you think I'm really gonna lose to a little dragon-type pokemon." Then he said, "I'd like to see you try."

So Draco attacked, first attack Draco Meteor.

Meowth tried to dodge the meteors but they were too fast. But then he used Fury Swipes on Draco. Draco had been beaten but suddenly Draco started evolving and after she evolved she learned a new move. It was Spacial Rend.

So Draco attacked.

She defeated Meowth and she barged in and grabbed the cage that held Pikachu inside. Now she was twice as fast and Jessie and James couldn't catch up to her. So she made off with Pikachu and took him back to Ash. Ash was so happy he didn't know how to thank Draco.

But Akaida said, "Wait, it doesn't look the same. It must have evolved."

Then Brock said, "Better give it a new name then."

"How about Flapwing?" said Dawn.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Akaida.

A/N - Hello people, this is The Musician, I am the ghost writer for this fic which is being written by my niece. The author of this story is a ten year old girl so if you choose to review please keep that in mind and try not to be harsh. The Musician does not take kindly to people being mean.


	2. Crash Landing

Chapter Two- Crash Landing

Now Akaida needed to catch a Swablu so the group traveled to Celestic Town. But they had crashlanded because of a flock of Staravia crashing into them while they were in mid air. But luckily the fly-type pokemon weren't hurt. They were still as strong as ever.

They went just outside of Celestic Town when they noticed Swablu. They were flying on a tree that had honey on it. So Akaida rushed over and caught one of the happy Swablu. Then Dawn said, "Aww, how cute!"

Then Brock admitted, "It is a little cute."

But then they were attacked by an angry Machoke. So Ash battled with it. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed.

But the Machoke attacked back, using Karate Chop. Pikachu dodged the attack and then used Discharge. The Machoke fainted and the battle ended.

Next they were off to Canalave City because Akaida wanted to beat Baron the steel type gym leader. Off flew the four bird pokemon. They safely landed right in front of the gym and Akaida rushed in with her trusty pokemon Empoleon.

A while later it was nightfall but the deed was done. She had beaten Baron and gotten a badge. Suddenly another pokemon trainer came up to them and challenged them to a battle. His name was Johnson and he used his pokemon Golem.

So Ash sent out Turtwig, a grass type pokemon superior to ground type pokemon. But during battle Turtwig evolved turning into Grotle. Grotle used Razor Leaf against it's opponent. This defeated Golem and ended the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Team Rocket was still hot on their trail and they decided that if they couldn't catch Pikachu then they would catch Flapwing. However Flapwing had been looking closely and she noticed Team Rocket out of the corner of her eye. So she alerted Ash and showed him what was going on. Then, at that point, he sent out all of his pokemon to battle them at once.

And as always Team Rocket flew into the air, shouting out, "We're blasting off again!"

Then Flapwing noticed the water and dove right into it and when it came up it brought with it a Tentacruel that had been hurt. So Ash decided to catch it and when he did he took it to the Pokemon Center. It's stingers were bruised and after they were healed the Tentacruel thanked both Flapwing and Ash by giving them the berries that it was holding.

And as soon as Flapwing got them it started chowing down.

And after a hard day's work they decided that they would stop by Professor Alexander's house and stopped by Pastrioria City to sleep. "Why I'd be happy to let you stay the night," said Alexander. So while he was up studying about Draco's evolved form Flapwing they were sleeping soundly in their bed.

In the morning Alexander told them something that they didn't know. Alexander said that Draco was dragon type and normal type but Flapwing is dragon type and dark type. It also had moves that no other pokemon has. "Strangely odd yet a great discovery."

After breakfast they thanked Alexander for the meal and the bed and with Akaida's trusty fly type pokemon they flew off to Iron Island. But Ash asked, "Why Iron Island?"

Akaida replied, "To visit Riley. He's my cousin."

Then Brock exclaimed, "He's your cousin?"

Akaida nodded, "We look alike cause we both have blue hair."

Then Dawn said, "Iron Island it is then."

At the same time Team Rocket was wondering how they were going to get there. Then Jessie said, "Iron Island, we can't get there because we don't have any fly type or water type pokemon so we can't use fly or surf."

Then Meowth said, "Hey there's a sailor. He can take us there."

Then James said, "Great idea Meowth."

So they asked the sailor to sail off to Iron Island and when they got there they couldn't find Ash and his group. Then Meowth said, "Oh no. They've already gone out of our sight."

Jessie's eyes narrowed. "Then we're just going to have to find them."

While Team Rocket went off searching for them Ash and friends were looking for Riley. They found his house and figured that he might be inside so they looked through the window and there he was. So they knocked on the door.

Riley opened the door and said, "Cousin Akaida, it's really you. How did you get all the way here."

Akaida replied, "I used my fly type pokemon."

Then Riley said, "Please come in. Have a seat."

Meanwhile Team Rocket had gotten into some trouble. They invaded a Skarmory nest and they attacked because their territory was invaded. So they both sent out their pokemon to fight them. They didn't beat them but the Skarmory fled.

While panting Meowth said, "Phew, we lost them."

* * *

At Riley's house they were chatting about how Akaida and Riley used to play together when they were younger.

Cue the flashback.

"Akaida! I found you," young Riley said.

Young Akaida said, "What do you wanna do now?"

"Let's battle with our pokemon," Riley suggested.

Akaida said, "Come out Piplup."

And at the same time Riley exclaimed, "Go Riolu!"

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Akaida exclaimed.

"Riolu use Karate Chop."

They attacked at the same time however Riolu's attack was the quickest. Piplup was knocked down but he was not out. So Piplup used Peck and this time his attack hit. Riolu tried to attack but he couldn't do it before Piplup attacked.

But then Riolu used Low Kick and beat Piplup.

"Looks like you win this time," young Akaida said.

End Flashback

"So that's how you used to play," said Dawn, a smile on her face.

Then Akaida said, "Oh, which reminds me. A few years ago Riley gave me a pokemon egg and out of it hatched a cute little Riolu. Here, I'll show her to you."

"So you still have it," said Riley. Then Riley said, "I got another pokemon while on this island. Steelix."

"Well we'd better be going," said Ash.

Then Riley said, "Bye. Oh and yea, watch out for the Skarmory. Don't invade their territory."

So they all said so long. Then Akaida wanted to show them something so out went the fly type pokemon to take them to another island. Akaida's Noctowl in the lead.

"What is this place?" Dawn asked.

"I give you Full Moon Island," Akaida told them. "Home of the pokemon Creselia."

A/N - In all the pokemon versions I've noticed that Creselia has always been on Full Moon Island so this is basically where I got this from.

Akaida: Ah the salty sea air.  
Brock: You're not a sailor.  
Dawn: She could be.  
Brock: O-kay.  
PalkiaX: Okay, break it up people.  
Ash: Do what she says, she'll send you to another dimension.


End file.
